Don't Play With Fire
by Hk56217
Summary: Kat Valdez. Leo's twin sister. Kidnapped at the age of three. As far as everyone knew, Kat was missing. Then how come there's a girl, who claimed to be named Katie Valdez. And she got claimed by Leo's dad, Hephaestus, along with another girl, Karissa. And who are these other weird people? Why's Grover there? Now, everyone else just has to remember, don't play with fire.


**Kat Valdez. Leo's twin sister. Kidnapped at the age of three. Leo only grew up with stories of her, and maybe one of two faint memories. As far as everyone knows, she's still missing. But then how come there's a girl, the exact age as Leo, who claimed to be named Katie Valdez. And she even got claimed by Leo's dad, Hephaestus, along with another girl, Karissa. But who are these weird people who are with her?**

**All the rest of the demigods need to remember,**

**DON'T PLAY WITH FIRE!**

* * *

**Please review, just PLEASE DON'T BE MEAN!**

**This takes place in forth year. The marauder figured out about Remus being a werewolf in the beginning of second year, and they become animungus at the beginning of fifth. So, yeah. **

**This is story will have three POV'S. Mine (Katie), Karissa, and Jade. The reason for that is because the three of us are writing this together. Our spring break is starting on Friday, so we should be able to update more. Thanks!**

* * *

Hogwarts. The one place I was safe. Safe from my 'parents' lies. Safe from the people who found me on the side of the road at three years old, eleven years ago.

I was currently waiting for my friends to arrive at platform 9 3/4, as I clutched my bag tightly. It was a dark blue bag with light blue fire decorating the sides. It matched my shirt, which was light blue. I wore a light blue coat, and dark jeans. I had blonde-brown hair, that had a small blue extension, and blue eyes. Thankfully, my parents let me get contacts. Then, the train pulled up, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey, Cupcake!" The conductor said, getting off. Since my first year, I have been the first here and last to leave. I got to know him pretty well. I learned that his name is Jo, and he has one kid, and his wife divorced him. The kid is named Grover, and he's really sweet.

"Hey Jo," I said, then saw a kid my age get off. "Hey Grover!" Grover could have been mistaken as my brother, because we were so close, and we looked kind of alike. He had brown hair, and glasses. I think that the glasses are fake, because the lens aren't there. He also had a limp. At school, he has his own dorm room. He wore a 'save the trees' shirt, and loved Herbology. It was his best subject.

I only had two friends at Hogwarts, Grover and Karissa. Grover was in Gryffindor, while Karissa was in Ravenclaw. I'm in Slytherin. I'm actually the only decent person in my house, in my opinion.

"Hey Katie, Hey Karissa," Grover said. I whirled around.

"KARISSA!" I shouted, hugging her. She laughed and hugged me back. Karissa had long, light brown hair, that had light waves. She had rectangular glasses, and brown eyes. Karissa was wearing a white shirt, that didn't have writing on it, and jeans. She wasn't really tall, but not short.

"How are you?" Karissa said.

"Good. I missed you guys," I said, bringing both into a hug. Since we were the first ones there, we got to play around on the train. "Attention everyone, Katie Valdez is the bestest, most awesome, nicest Slytherin ever. Also, she is the awesomest person in school! And she-" then Karissa stole the mic.

"Katie, don't." I stuck my tongue out at her. We then talked about random stuff, like our summer, the first years, Peeves, and at one point, we were discussing peanut butter, for about two and a half hours. Then, a kid whom I recognized as Sirius Black, one of the Marauders, came in.

"Hey, conductor dude," the three of us glared. "I think there's something wrong with the train."

"Jo, can Karissa and I check it out?" I asked. Jo nodded.

"That's fine," he said. We cheered. Black raised an eyebrow.

"Follow me," he said. We followed. Grover stayed behind. Black lead us off the train, and pointed to the wheels. "There's something wrong with the wheel." I looked down. It was cracked straight down the middle.

"Easy fix," Karissa said. I nodded and looked in my bag, which had an extension charm on it, for another wheel.

"Found one!" I shouted.

"Katie, you know you could have used the 'Accio' charm, right?" Karissa said, eyebrows raised. I stop.

"Right," and we start putting the wheel on. Right as we think it was perfect, BOOM! It exploded.

"WHAT THE HADES IS GOING ON HERE!" a voice shouted.

"What was that?" Jo asked, running out, Grover following close behind.

"Nothing," we said, grinning. Then, Grover looked at the new girl.

"Jade, what are you doing here?"

"Enjoying the scenery, what else?" she says sarcastically.

"Grove, you know this girl? I've never seen her." I said.

"Yeah-" he started, only to be interrupted by the new girl.

"We're from the Big Apple otherwise known as New York. I'm a transfer student from a wizarding school in America."

"Really, Grover! You're from America?!" He looked sheepish.

"Yeah?" He asked in a small voice.

"Hey, cupcake! How've you been?" Jo asked the girl. I took a moment to study her. She had light brown hair, greenish eyes, rectangular glasses, and a dark blue feather in her hair, which was pulled back into a low ponytail. She was wearing a purple and orange shirt, that had the letters CHB&amp;CJ on it. Then, she was wearing, jean shorts, with socks and tennis shoes.

"Fine, I mean it could be better without this random boy trying to flirt with me every five seconds," she said with a shrug.

"That would be Black, he's an annoying, bullying, arrogant toerag who thinks that he and his friend James rule the school." I exclaimed.

Then we heard, "Hey! I'm still here, you know!" I turned and saw Black. Then Remus Lupin came off the train.

"Sorry about him. He has a very large ego," Remus was the only decent marauder. James Potter was always trying to get Lily Evans to go out with him. Black always had a new girlfriend every week. Peter was was plain weird.

"This is Remus Lupin," I pointed to said boy, who waved. "Sirius Black," I pointed to Black, who gave a giant bow, right as the other two marauders got off. "Then that's James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew." I pointed to the respective boys.

"Katie, Karissa," Jo started. "What happened?"

"Well," I started. Karissa and I looked at eachother.

"We started to change," Karissa added.

"The wheel, when it," that was me.

"Suddenly exploded!" Karissa. I nodded.

"It did go like that, Sir," Black agreed. Jo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll fix it. Just get on the train. 2 MINUTES!" He called. We scrambled back to our spots. Karissa, Grover, the New Girl, and I went back to the engine room. Two minutes later, Jo came back, and started to move. He always started out slow, so that if someone was late, they could jump on. It's our job to tell him when we're out of the station, so that we can start speeding up.

"We're out," I call. Then, the train started to speed up.


End file.
